1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool covers and more particularly pertains to a new pool cover system for covering a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,174; U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,613; U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,607; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,072; U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,975; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,663.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pool cover system. The inventive device includes an elongate housing having a shaft extending along a longitudinal axis thereof. A pool cover is coupled to the shaft. The pool cover wraps around the shaft when the shaft rotates. A sprayer system is positioned in the housing and is designed to spray an outer surface of the cover as the cover is wrapped around the shaft.
In these respects, the pool cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a pool.